moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SuperMarioLogan The Movie! (2018 film)
SuperMarioLogan: The Movie! is an upcoming 2018 American-Canadian live-action/puppet/animated comedy-drama crossover film produced by Columbia Pictures,The Bloo, MTV Flims, Wirlwind, Inc., YouTube Premium, Point Grey Pictures,Gary Sanchez Productions, Laika, Nintendo, Village Roadshow Pictures, Ilion Animation Studios, Reel FX Creative Studios, and Paramount Animation, and distributed by Paramount Pictures in USA and Canada prints, Sony Pictures Releasing in international prints, and YouTube for the online re-release. The movie is based on the characters from SuperMarioLogan. The film will be directed by Logan Thirtyacre, Michael Phoenix, Bloo J., Conrad Vernon, Seth Rogen, Evan Goldberg, and Chris Butler, and produced by Seth Rogen, Evan Goldberg, Bloo J., Conrad Vernon, and Megan Ellison. The executive producers will be Logan Thirtyacre, Lance Thirtyacre, and Lovell Stanton. Logan Thirtyacre will do the story and screenplay, along with Marco Bellocchio (for the screenplay), Roberto Benigni (for the screenplay), Bloo J. (for the story), Seth Rogen (for both the screenplay and the story), Evan Goldberg (for both the screenplay and the story), and Jonah Hill (for the story). As a crossover film, this will also include characters from Sausage Party, The Simpsons, American Dad, Family Guy, South Park, TGFbro, and many others, with permission from the original owners. The film is scheduled to be worldwide released on December 21 2018 by Paramount Pictures in selected 2D theaters, Digital 3D, RealD 3D, IMAX 2D, and IMAX 3D. The Flilm Is Rated R - Restricted for pervasive and vulgar language, strong crude sexual content, some drug use, strong graphic violence, some mild cartoon violence, some brief nudity, and some violent images Premise Nancy has escaped from prison to find her son, and Rosalina protects Jeffy by pretending to be him. Her plan succeeds, and she gets kidnapped instead by Screwball in the ice cream truck. Now, Nancy says if they don't have the real Jeffy, Rosalina will end up on death row and it gets worse when Rosalina's parents threaten to destroy the planet if they don't find Rosalina on time with no options. Mario and the SML gang venture to New York City to save Rosalina, while Nancy has hired The Broodals, a family of anthropomorphic rabbits sent to kill the gang and kidnap the real Jeffy so they won't be able to save Rosalina. Will they save her? Plot Before the main feature in outer space we starts off as Doofy's Ex-Wife and Doofy The Dragon land on the moon. Doofy stabs Ex-Wife with a flagpole and abandons her. Back on Earth, Doofy becomes a hero through lying about his Ex-Wife and eventually becomes the President. In his office he sees Ex-Wife is still alive and holding up a sign that says "I'm fucking telling! aslo screw you for trying to kill me!." Doofy ponders on what to do and eventually decides to commence an "accidental" nuclear launch, launching hundreds of nuclear missiles at the moon. Doofy's Ex-Wife screams, allowing herself to swallow the missiles. After her stomach is full, the last missile stops at the stomach and takes a boot out of the tip and kicks Doofy's Ex-Wife then she explodes. The entire scene is revealed to be a movie that the SML Gang and many residents from the show are watching in a theater. Mario stands up calling the movie "boring", and announces that "everybody in the theater is a giant sucker because they can watch the TV show at home for free, and then points at the viewer, breaking the fourth wall, and yells, "Especially YOU!" an then a concession stand advertisement plays. A group of anthropomorphic theater snacks, The Soda Dog Refreshment Band, sings until they are interrupted by Freddy,Bonnie,Chica and Foxy from FNAF as They proceed to loudly sing their own bizarre theater rules before finishing on a guitar solo. as then we start the 2 mins of opening logos The movie properly begins in TBA. More Coming Soon. Cast *Logan Thirtyacre As Mario / Bowser Jr. (voice) *Lance Thirtyacre As Jeffy / Shrek / Black Yoshi / Woody / Tony The Tiger / Mr. Pig / Wario / Bowser / Doofy The Dragon / GoodmanJackie Chu (voice) *Chris Netherton As Jeffy's Mom / Screwball / Cody / Brooklyn T. Guy / Craig The Devil / Burned Evil Ken / The Cat In The Hat / The Ghost Of Does Bad Things Guy / Hansel / Ken / Loan Dolphin / Patrick (voice) *Elaina Keyes As Rosalina / Doofy's Ex-Wife (voice) *René Wurz As Luigi (voice) *Lovell Stanton as Charleyyy / Chef Pee Pee / Chris the Cucumber / Joseph / Toad / Wario / Sonic the Hedgehog (voice) *Luke Lerdwichagul As Waluigi (voice) *Chilly Jimenez As Pink Yoshi and Peach (voice) *Seth Rogen as Frank Wienerton, a sausage from Sausage Party who helps Mario and friends on a journey to rescue Princess Rosalina. *Kristen Wiig as Brenda Bunson, a hot dog bun from Sausage Party who is Frank's girlfriend. *Jonah Hill as Carl, a sausage who is friends with Frank and Barry. *Michael Cera as Barry, a deformed sausage who is one of Frank's friends. *Nick Kroll as Douche, a literal and figurative douche from Sausage Party who is Frank's arch-nemesis and one of Nancy's evil minions. *Bill Hader as Firewater, an old Native American bottle of liquor from Sausage Party and the leader of the immortal Non-Perishables. *Craig Robinson as Mr. Grits, an African-American box of grits from Sausage Party who is one of the immortal Non-Perishables. *Scott Underwood as Twink, a homosexual Twinkie from Sausage Party who is one of the immortal Non-Perishables. **Underwood will also voice Gum, a Stephen Hawking-esque wad of chewing gum. *David Krumholtz as Kareem Abdul Lavash, a Middle Eastern lavash from Sausage Party who has a rivalry with Sammy Bagel Jr. *Edward Norton as Sammy Bagel Jr., a Jewish Woody Allen-esque bagel from Sausage Party who has an on-and-off rivalry with Lavash. *Salma Hayek as Teresa del Taco, a Mexican bisexual taco shell who has a crush on Brenda, Peach, and Rosalina. *Jay Swingler as himself, a YouTube celebrity, a person known for his collaboration with Romell Henry on TGFbro, and one of the minor characters in the movie. *Romell Henry as himself, a YouTube celebrity, a person known for his collaboration with Jay Swingler on TGFbro, and one of the minor characters in the movie. *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, one of the characters from The Simpsons, husband of Marge Simpson, and father of Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson, one of the characters from The Simpsons, wife of Homer Simpson, and mother of Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, one of the characters from The Simpsons and the oldest of Marge and Homer's children. **Cartwright will also voice Maggie Simpson, one of the characters from The Simpsons and the youngest of Marge and Homer's children. *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson, one of the characters from The Simpsons and the middle child of Marge and Homer's children. *Trey Parker as Eric Cartman, one of the characters from South Park who mostly curses all the time with his dirty foul mouth. He is the leader and the most foul-mouthed of the four boys. **Parker will also voice Stan Marsh, one of the characters from South Park and the most tender and sensitive of the four boys. *Mike Judge as Kenny McCormick, one of the characters from South Park who covers his face (except his eyes) with his orange hood and muffles through his hood when he speaks. He is the most sexually knowledgeable and the most experienced boy of the four boys. *Matt Stone as Kyle Broflovski, one of the characters from South Park and, like Stan, is also tender and sensitive. He is also the most honest and loyal of the four boys. *Seth MacFarlane as the voice of the following characters: **Peter Griffin, one of the characters from Family Guy, husband of Lois Griffin, father of Meg, Chris, and Stewie, and owner of Brian Griffin. **Stewie Griffin, one of the characters from Family Guy and the youngest of Peter and Lois's children who looks like a baby, but acts and talks like a mature adult. **Brian Griffin, an anthropomorphic white dog who is the pet of the Griffin family and who is also one of the characters from Family Guy. **Ralph, a sausage from Sausage Party that did the jackrabbit sex. *Alex Borstein as Lois Griffin, one of the characters from Family Guy, wife of Peter Griffin, mother of Meg, Chris, and Stewie, and is also an owner of Brian Griffin. *Mila Kunis as Meg Griffin, one of the characters from Family Guy and the oldest of Peter and Lois's children. *Seth Green as Chris Griffin, one of the characters from Family Guy and the middle child of Peter and Lois's children. *'TBA' Produciton Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Release Coming soon! Marketing * Theaterical release promotions * Burger King released 15 toys for ther Kids Meal. (Making this the first rated R movie to get a kids meal) * Pepsi released a sweepstakes to win tickets to see the movie, and in addition, Crystal Pepsi and Berry Lime returned to shelves with a brand new flavor, SuperMarioLogan Blast! (a blueberry/cherry-flavored Pepsi) * M&Ms did an promotion with an chance of winning the tickets to see the movie. Other prizes includes 5 million dollars, a trip to California or the New York Movie Premere, and a signed SML movie poster. Plus, a new M&M's flavor was released to markets for a limited time only. * The Bloo DeTour did a marathon of fan-favorite SML episodes with sneak peaks of the movie during the marathon. * Best Buy hosted a week-long SML party where the stores are decorated with plushies, special SMLTM stand-outs boards, and even some Funko POP! SML toys hanging on the roof. DVD/Blu-Ray promotions * Pizza Hut released Finger-shaped Pizzas and a deal called the SuoerMarioLogantastic combo which includes a large pepperoni and sausage pizza, breadsticks, a 2-liter soda and the limited time Hershey Chocolate/marshmallow/Oreo/Brownie mini cake. * TBA Reception Box office Coming soon... Critical response After the movie was released, it met with overwhelming universal acclaim. On the website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 94% based on 150 reviews with a rating of 9.7/10. The consensus reads "This film is greater than any others you could think of, since combining adult animation and live-action animation with so many genres is just perfect". On Metacritic, the film happens to have score of 87 out of 100, signifying "universal acclaim". CinemaScore said that audiences gave the film an "A-" rating. Many people praised the animation, voice acting, the emotional story, and the cussing. IGN gave the film a grade of 9.5/10 (Masterpiece). Category:YouTube Movies Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Rated r movies Category:SuperMarioLogan Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures